


Bath

by PunkPlaidKitty



Series: "Deal with the Prince" chapter drawings [2]
Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/pseuds/PunkPlaidKitty
Summary: Inspired by STARSdidathing's A Deal with the Prince: Chapter 2.I'm shit at drawing people, but I couldn't get the bath scene out of my head.





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Deal with the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422461) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



  


End file.
